


Backgammon Players

by StarlingGirl



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingGirl/pseuds/StarlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-posted from tumblr. With thanks to Alice for the amazing info that at the end of the C18th, gay men were referred to as ‘backgammon players’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backgammon Players

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxymoronic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoronic/gifts).



> For some reason, 'backgammon player' sounds like an accusation from Drawlight's mouth, and Strange cannot think why.

“And I have heard,” Drawlight was saying to Lascelles, in the piercing, carrying whisper particular to a man who spends his whole life spreading rumours, “that he is a  _backgammon player._  There, you did know that, I dare say! I can see by your face you did not. And what’s more, I have it from Mrs Sandown that –“

Strange, who had been frowning and sighing his way through a particularly dull and dense tome for almost half-an-hour, could not see why a man’s choice of game ought to interest Drawlight so much, and he had half a mind to tell him so. But something in the way the words had been said – and something in the way that Lascelles had received them – prevented him. He got the distinct feeling that any comment he might make would unintentionally reveal an ignorance laughable to the two gentlemen.

“I cannot imagine what he might have meant by it,” he said, hours later, still perplexed. “Backgammon is certainly very dull; I could not be convinced to play it except under extreme duress. And yet, I would hardly act so shocked that another fellow likes it.”

Childermass, who was at that moment pulling his shirt on over his head, laughed a little, and when his face reappeared from within the shirt, there was an amused sort of smile twisting his face, where Strange could not help but take notice of it.

“What?” he demanded, a little indignantly.

“You may find, sir, that you enjoy backgammon a great deal more than you believe.”

Strange looked equal parts confused and insulted at this, though he was not quite sure why he ought to be. Something in the way Childermass spoke suggested that he was laughing at Strange just the same way that he had supposed Drawlight might.

“But I have not played backgammon in – oh, years! You know that I have not.” Childermass retorted that he knew no such thing – that in fact, he knew quite the opposite. Strange, who could see Childermass’s amusement but not the reason for it, began to become quite cross.

“And who, pray, have I been playing these imaginary games of backgammon with?”

“With me, of course,” Childermass said, as he began to pull on and button his britches. “In fact, we have just had a rather enjoyable game – if you recall.”

Strange looked at Childermass – still half-dressed, shirt-tail hanging loose and boots, neck-cloth and jacket abandoned on a chair, and then down at his own bare chest.

“Ah,” he said, as comprehension finally dawned, and Childermass could not help but let out a bark of laughter at the thoughtful expression that settled on Strange’s face, like the first tentative fall of snow.

“And so – have you revised your opinion of the game?” Childermass asked, mockingly.

“I suppose I might be tempted to the occasional game now and then,” Strange mused. All his crossness had evaporated, changing itself into his familiar, ironic smile, and his eyes followed Childermass’s hands where they tucked the material of his shirt in, first front, and then back. “With the right partner.”


End file.
